harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Vielsaft-Trank
Aussehen des Vielsafttranks Hi, war es im 7. Band nicht so, dass der Vielsafttrank von Harry eine klare, goldene Flüssigkeit ist?? Im oberen Teil des Artikels steht nämlich, dass er dunkel und trübe wird. Sollte man vllt noch im Spoilerteil ergänzen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht genau, wie der Trank von Harry genau aussieht (habe auch leider nicht das Buch zur Hand, um es nachzulesen). Grüßle Meli 8:30, 24. Sept 2007 (CEST) doch der von harry is wirklich golden farbig Ich würde sagen,Aussehen und Geschmack variieren je nach Person,in die man sich verwandeln möchte. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann,schmeckte der Trank von Crabbe und oder Goyle nach Popel und sah auch entsprechend aus. Die Bellatrix-Version war auch nicht unbedingt nach Hermines Geschmack, während der Harry-Trank "lecker" schmeckte. --Wolf 03:26, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) lebende Vorbilder Ich würde nnoch gern in den Artikel aufnehmen, dass die Person von der die Haare stammen noch am leben sein muss, da sonst die Verwandlung nicht möglich ist. Irgendwelche Einwände? Liebe Grüße --LilianMalfoy 12:05, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Gibt es irgendwo einen Hinweis darauf, dass die Person noch leben muss?--Aragog 17:36, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ja, soweit ich mich erinnere, sagt das Dumbledore in HP 4, als sie Barty Crouch jun. enttarnen und Moody in dem Koffer finden. LG --LilianMalfoy 18:53, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Dauer Die Angabe, dass es einen Monat dauert den Trank zu brauen, stammt aus HP II/10. Allerdings ist es nur ungefähr ein Monat und die Bergründung, warum es so lange dauert, steht dort auch: Die Florfliegen müssen 21 Tage schmoren und das Flussgras bei Vollmond gezupft werden. Man könnte also "ungefähr einen Monat" in den Artikel einfügen, denn ein Monat ist ja schon eine genauere Angabe als mehrere Wochen. Dann aber natürlich die "mehreren Wochen" ersetzen, so wie es zuletzt gemacht wurde, klingt es nicht schön.--Amata (Diskussion) 08:56, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Naja, für mich sind mehrere Wochen so ca. ein Monat. Zudem weiss ich nicht, ob die Zubereitung zwischendurch unterbrochen werden kann. Wenn man bis zum Flussgrass kommt und dann noch auf Vollmond warten muss? Oder muss man mit dem Brauen zeitlich passend anfangen, so dass man passend zum Vollmond an der Stelle ist, wo das Flussgras gebraucht wird? Im ersten Fall, könnte man auch glatt zwei Monate brauchen. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 10:53, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) korrekt sagt Hermine"....würd ich schätzen, wenn wir alle Zutaten kriegen können, bin ich in einem Monat fertig." Wobei mir die neutralere Version "mehrere Wochen" auch mehr zusagt. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:57, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Pottermore Der Artikel nuss angepasst werden. Auf Pottermore steht, dass die Wirkung von der Qualität abhängig zwischen 10 Min und 12 Std dauert. Also nicht immer eine Stunde. --Rodolphus (Diskussion) 13:49, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wird jemals in den Büchern davon gesprochen, ob der Trank generell eine Stunde wirkt? Ich kann mich nur an Hermines Aussage erinnern, aber ging es da nicht ganz speziell um den von ihr gebrauten Trank? Wenn es keine Aussage zum Vielsafttrank allgemein gibt, ist die schwankende Wirkungsdauer kein Widerspruch und die Überschrift Widersprüche wäre falsch.--Rodolphus (Diskussion) 11:01, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Doch in HP IV/35. Da steht, dass Dumbledore annimmt, dass der falsche Moody möglicherweise vergessen haben könnte, den Trank einzunehmen: "...on the hour...every hour...we shall see."--Amata (Diskussion) 13:42, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Was für mich wiedermal ein Hinweis dafür ist, dass Pottermore keine zuverlässige Quelle ist. Wenn Dumbledore mit Bestimmtheit von "every hour" spricht, kann man doch wohl davon ausgehen, dass der Zaubertrank immer so lange anhält. Es sei denn Dumbledore wäre in der Lage allein von seinem Wissen der Fähigkeiten von Barty Junior, die Wirksamkeit von dessen Zaubertrank abzuleiten. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 17:24, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Na ja, das Problem ist einfach, dass diese Pottermore-Infos von Rowling stammen... Aber ich würde Buchinfos natürlich auch immer höher bewerten. Du hast doch mal irgendwann vorgeschlagen, dass es eine Seite mit Widersprüchen aus Pottermore geben sollte. Ich finde die Idee allmählich sehr, sehr gut... ;-) --Amata (Diskussion) 21:52, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Dass JKR hinter Pottermore steht, ist zwar sicher, aber dass alles auf Pottermore aus ihren eigenen Gedanken stammt, halte ich eher für unwahrscheinlich. Sie hatte ja immerhin in der Zeit in der Pottermore entstand auch noch ihr eigenes neues Buch zu schreiben. Aber lassen wir das dahingestellt, bis die Widersprüche noch mehr Leute als mich nerven. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 07:32, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin auch Stephens Meinung, HP wird jetzt in Pottermore vermarket bis der Arzt kommt, von den Machern der Seite, nicht von JKR. Da hat JKR nicht mehr viel zu sagen, man sah es ja an den Filmen. Künstlerische Freiheiten hin oder her, wenn Vorgänge verdreht werden (in den Filmen), dass NICHT Bücherkenner den Zusammenhang nicht mehr verstehen, hatte da die Autorin wohl nix mehr zu sagen. Zu Amatas Vorschlag, könnten wir ja mal anfangen alles zu sammeln, bis es sich lohnt einen richtigen (wahrscheinlich Endlos-Artikel) daraus zu formen. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:44, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ist noch nicht genug gesammelt? Komische Lebensdaten bei Merlin/Sir Catogan, wiedersprüchliche Lebensdaten bei McGonagall, abweichende Zauberwirkungen.... Viel beitragen kann ich selbst nicht, aber gerade weil JKR irgendwie deutlicher als bei den Filmen als Quelle der Infos aus Pottermore gilt (wahrscheinlich hat sie selbst auch etliches nicht mehr so klar in Erinnerung, seit sie nicht mehr voll und ganz , sondern nur noch an Rande in ihrer früheren Welt steckt). Jedenfalls erscheint es mir sinnvoll, diesen Artikel jetzt schon anzufangen. Meinetwegen sogar mit der Aufforderung an Lesende, auf der Diskussionsseite selbst weitere Pottermore-Buch-Widersprüche aufzulisten? --Aragog (Diskussion) 17:43, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Gute Idee, wir haben jetzt schon einiges und sammeln können wir dann eigentlich auch direkt in dem Artikel. Ich selbst hab nur leider im Moment wenig Zeit dafür.--Amata (Diskussion) 22:29, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das Zusamentragen der Infos ist wohl die kleinste Hürde. Aber den Artikel zu formulieren! ....seht mal den Artikel Nachträgliche Änderungen an. Ich persönlich finde den Artikel wenig gelungen (auch wenn ein Großteil auf meinen Mist gewachsen ist), weil man ständig das gleiche (selbe?) schreiben muss. Ich sehe die Gefahr, dass das bei dem zu erstellenden Artikel auch so läuft. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:01, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Na ja, so schlimm finde ich das in dem Artikel noch nicht mal. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass das in dem Widersprüche-Artikel ein so großes Problem wird, vom Prinzip wird der ja wahrscheinlich aussehen wie Fehler, Unklarheiten und Widersprüche. Ich hab gerade gesehen, dass in dem Artikel auch schon ein Pottermore-Widerspruch drinsteht, aber ich bin da wirklich für einen eigenen Artikel, weil ja jetzt schon abzusehen ist, dass das doch recht viel werden wird. --Amata (Diskussion) 16:43, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich meinte den Nachträgliche Änderungen Artikel...Fehler, Unklarheiten und Widersprüche sieht dagegen "gut" aus...;-) --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:56, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Das hab ich schon verstanden, was ich meinte, ist, dass ein Pottermore-Widersprüche Artikel eher automatisch wie Fehler, Unklarheiten und Widersprüche wird, und deshalb das Wiederholungsproblem gar nicht so sehr auftritt ;-) --Amata (Diskussion) 18:05, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Wegen des Formulierungsproblems könnten wir in dem Artikel bei jedem Punkt angeben: "Pottermore-Info:"..., Info aus HP-Büchern":..." "Widerspruch:"... Also z.B.: Pottermore: Merlin, berühmter Zauberer aus der Artussage, war Hogwartsschüler im Haus Slytherin. HP ?: Hogwarts wurde im 10 Jahrhundert von den damals berühmtesten Zauberern und Hexen ihrer Zeit gegründet. Widerspruch: Zu Merlins Zeit gab es noch kein Hogwarts und kein Haus Slytherin, das gabs erst ca 500 Jahre später. --Aragog (Diskussion) 16:19, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) der Schulgründung und Wie soll das Kind heißen? Widersprüche HP-Bücher ---Pottermore??? --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:17, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ich wär eher für "Widersprüche zwischen den HP-Büchern und Pottermore". Ich finde, das klingt schöner. Ist aber natürlich recht lang. --Amata (Diskussion) 13:08, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Amatas Vorschlag gefällt mir auch besser. Da wissen auch Lesende, die mit den Büchern weniger vertraut sind, ohne Nachdenken gleich um was es geht.--Aragog (Diskussion) 10:11, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Was mir aufgefallen ist: Im 4. Band verwandelt sich Barty Crouch immer und immer wieder in Mad Eye Moody. Dazu muss er Alastor Moody Haare abschneiden, was dazu fuehrt, dass Moody viele Haare fehlen. Wieso sehen das die Schueler beim verwandelten Barty Crouch nicht?? ColoradoRegen (Diskussion) 14:46, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Er ist nicht die Person Mad Eye, er wandelt sich eine Person die Mad Eye kopiert. Er (Barty Crouch jun.) ist immer er selbst. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:09, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC)